Roronoa Zoro/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Roronoa Zoro. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"The three Swords Style isn't just swinging a bunch of blades around." *"I was hoping for a crisis like this!" *"Let's have a bit of a duel." *"Ooh, that guy looks mean" *"Right. Let's fight." *"My will courses through my sword..." *"Okay, I got this." *"Let's keep going...!" *"Everything's swept up here." *"You're a waste of my time!" *"Isn't there anyone better to fight here?" *"Hey, you idiot cook! Don't get too cocky, now!" *"Leave this to me! Stay back!" *"I feel the "breath" of everything... I hope you're ready." *"Chopper! Don't do anything stupid!" *"Sorry I'm late." *"You don't have a chance against me!" *"No swordsman will ever defeat me!" *"Heh. That was easy." *"Guess you don't need my help, huh, Nami?" *"What? Am I not enough of an opponent for you?" *"...Are you screwing with me?" *"I'll take you on...assuming you're ready." *"Thank you. I still need to get stronger." *"Hawk-Eye... I know this isn't the full extent of your power!" *"Sorry... We have a goal to reach ourselves." *"Right. It's over." *"I'm not gonna disappear just because I was told to." *"Maybe you're working for justice... but I got a lot to work on, too!" *"I can still get stronger." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Let's have a duel." *"I'm gonna help you, okay? Even if it kills me!" *"Okay, I got this." *"All right, this territory is ours." *"Out of the way! I have no time for punks like you!" *"Beating a thousand wimps is nowhere near enough for me!" *"Quit your complaining!" *"I decided I will not lose to anyone!" *"What? Am I not enough of an opponent for you?" *"Bring me a stronger enemy. This isn't even a good way to kill time!" *"...Are you screwing with me?" *"I'm not gonna disappear just because I was told to." *"The shame of losing is all it takes..." *"I'll become stronger still." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Right. Let's go." *"Forget those pointless fights! We just need to get away!" *"Alright... Let's get this big battle started!" *"Bring me a stronger enemy. This isn't even a good way to kill time!" *"My will courses through my sword..." *"My swords will show you my strength..." *"Let's keep going...!" *"Right. Who wants to get cut up next?" *"I have no business with you!" *"I've already decided that I won't lose to anyone!" *"Better thank your lucky stars I used the back of my sword." *"Thank you. I still need to get stronger." *"You're giving up already? Sloppy." *"Ha ha, I guess that settles it!" *"Sorry, I can't go easy on you." *"If you want to beat me, you'd better come with all you've got!" *"Hawk Eye... I know that's not even your full power. I'm not that dumb!" *"I won't lose to anyone who calls himself a swordsman." *"You work for justice... but I have motives of my own, too!" *"This may hurt a bit, you crap-cook... But this victory is mine." *"Sorry but our captain's gonna be the Pirate King, so I'm not losing to anyone!" *"Even with that ridiculous power, he was pretty strong..." *"There is no time for loafing around! We have to hurry..." *"All right, this territory is ours." *"Okay, I got this." *"I aim to be the best... See how much stronger I am?" *"I was waiting for this! Now I am a unrivaled swordsman!" *"Beating a thousand wimps is nowhere near enough for me!" *"Looks like you got it covered over there." *"I'm gonna be the world's greatest swordsman... So, I can't afford to lose!" *"Hey, you're pretty good." *"I'm getting kinda fired up...!" *"That cocky bastard..." *"You're strong... So if I win this one, it should make me even stronger." *"Even against one of my own crew, I won't go easy. This victory is mine." *"A Logia user, huh... Leave it to me!" *"I'm not gonna disappear just because I was told to." *"Heh. That was easy." *"Okay, looks like we've lost them..." *"Sorry... But we've got a goal to reach." *"They wouldn't be dumb enough to keep attack, right?" *"Good...! Victory is ours!" Category:Quotes